Teasing Love
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Sasori just loves to tease Sakura - as well as others - in this mafia world. Made for the art trade with petiteantoinette over at dA.


I wrote this for petiteantoinette over at deviantART for a art trade. She asked me for and I said I couldn't draw worth crap (I still can't, I'm getting there though, lulz) so I suggested a fanfic (which will be a oneshot you goose heads) and she said okay to that. I was happy because writing is a whole lot easier -snickers-.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, sadly.

**Teasing Love**

Being part of the mafia was one thing. Being in it all alone was another. That was how Sasori rolled. At least, that's what people thought. Every time he was seen, or appeared, he was alone and it looked like he did everything himself - just like an assassin.

It still boggled some people's minds that he could be so well known - with all that money - all on his own. However, that's what he wanted. Their petty minds weren't enough to figure it out and those that did were seen high in his books.

"Ah, Sasori. I see you came here again."

Sasori looked at the pimp that ran the brothel, "Class A please." He was always quick to the point, unless he was messing with someone and that's when he was a real pain in the ass. The pimp nodded before pushing a button to signal the designated prostitutes to come out from the door behind him. They went into a line before posing with a hand on their hips since such a thing was needed.

Looking them over, Sasori shook his head, which made Kakashi lift an eyebrow, "Hm? None of them are to your liking?"

"How rude," commented one while crossing her arms.

"These are the-"

A man was thrown out the door, his shirt and pants down while he was upon the floor in a heap.

"Ah," started Kakashi. "Here comes the shoes-" Said shoes flew at the man in the face right upon the nose.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't do that you sick bastard," bellowed a woman's voice that certainly had a tone to not mess with her.

"But-but-," the man said while stumbling upon his words.

"Ah, excuse me." Kakashi bowed and walked toward the man to drag him up, "Right this way sir. You don't want her to throw the lamp at you."

"La-Lamp?!"

The class A prostitutes and Sasori watched Kakashi walk by them before putting the man in the room so that he could fix himself up.

"Hm. I wonder what he did," commented the prostitute from before.

"That's the seventh one. Don't men read?"

"Hardly."

Sasori just smirked at their comments, "You'd be surprised that some women can't read either."

"Why you!" One of them lashed out at them but Sasori caught her hand easily. "I don't fight women who don't know how to fight." The prostitute glared at him before wrenching her hand away. "Listen here you-"

"What's this racket, huh?"

They all looked at the one who had thrown out the man from before and Sasori just smirked at her. When she saw him, she showed no sign of being annoyed or knowing him either.

"He's been rude and even made a snarky-"

"Ladies, ladies." Kakashi finally arrived back before walking behind the desk booth. "Now, Sasori, if you're here, you-"

"This one," said Sasori while pointing at Sakura, who looked at the finger and glared at him.

"Didn't your mother say not to point at others?" She was only met with a chuckle, which just pissed her off even more. "Hey, did you listen?"

"All right, that'll be $425. Sakura is Class A, so good choice." Sasori handed in the money in cold hard cash while Sakura lead him to a new room all the way down the hallway. When Sasori closed the door, he looked over at Sakura.

"Class A prostitute Sakura, or shall I say, Chief Adviser Sakura."

Sakura just smiled at him, "So? How's my acting skills? Good, hm?" She started to walk toward him while slipping a piece of paper inside his back pocket. The action had made her body go up against his but it was nothing new between these two. "There's all the information. Annnd, a nice little bonus to catch that rat that has been sneaking around."

Sasori just kept on smirking while he put his hands on her hips while he felt hers slide up his back. "Very nice. You deserve a very nice reward."

"Oh?"

Sasori pulled her closer to him before he started to kiss her neck. He was teasing her of course and she knew that. With a smile, Sakura would move her hands down to squeeze his butt-cheeks before moving them in front. "And, what is that reward?"

He didn't say a thing but he did smirk down at her, which just made her curious. Sakura moved up her hands to his chest to start undoing his tie. Sasori could feel the tug of her fingers at the back of his neck before feeling that place tingle from the friction she was creating. Sasori snaked his arms around her so that he could undo the corset she was wearing before sliding it down to reveal her bosom. Sakura had the tie already undone and was starting on his buttoned white shirt underneath his black jacket. "You always look classy Sasori. It fits you quite well, especially that striped hat of yours," she purred before she ran her hands through the opening of the shirt to touch his bare chest. He wasn't too muscular like some men but he had some.

"I see you've kept yourself busy in the gym."

"After eating all those chocolate you gave me, I had to."

"Already? You pig," she teased.

"If I'm a pig, then you're a canine."

Sakura laughed, "Oh, I see what you did there. Calling me a submitting dog, hm?"

"Hardly since you're far from that."

It was her turn to smirk at him. "Good, since you know I don't submit so easily."

"That's my brat," he said before pushing her toward the bed. The room started to get heated while they stripped each other's clothing with some feeling up in between. When free, they didn't waste any time to get busy.

Sakura had been a prostitute before this but she had also known how to save her own tail against those who tried to get their way with her. She was also one of the best spies in the country and few knew of her being one. Those that did were her family, close friends, Sasori, and two who had died.

Moans started to fly out of Sakura's lips while Sasori pounded into her. The bed smacked against the wall, a clear sign that he was - indeed - fucking her but they didn't care really. In fact, they wished to make the sound louder. Sasori was one of the males to have a lot of stamina and wasn't just going to have sex with Sakura just once.

The clock in the hallway ticked from 11:15 PM till 3:47 AM.

"That was a lovely reward."

"That wasn't the reward," said Sasori while kissing her once again on the lips before straightening out his pants.

"It wasn't?"

"You'll see it when you come home," he said with a smirk while tying his tie.

"It?"

He didn't say a thing but just kept on smirking when he adjusted the hat on his head - which he had worn when making love to her.

"You tease," she said while walking to the door.

While he walked over to her and she opened the door, something hard yet cool slid on her ring finger. Looking down, she saw that it was a ring - duh - and looked up to see Sasori walking up the hallway.

"That...teasing bastard," she said with a small smile that would be hidden by Sasori's figure before walking up the hallway.

Right when he left out the door, Sakura leaned against the desk. "So? What'd he say?"

"He said that you were terrible."

"Did he?"

"No, he said, "She was terrible and was highly to be called a Class A prostitute."

Sakura shook her head before heading to the door before letting out, "Men." Instead of being pissed off, she was smiling.

* * *

And there you have it! No, it didn't have a sex scene since it would make this drag and I really wasn't in the mood to write one. Sorry! I tried, really I did XD

Hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
